Got a secret Can you keep it?
by Sparxx15
Summary: What if Nate didn't die...? He is back and is after Emily... but what does he have in store for her? I suck at summaries, sorry! Rated T for now, this may or may not change... Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so basically, in this story Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are known collectively as 'the Liars'. It is assuming that everyone is aware of the Ezria situation and basically I just hope that anyone that reads it, enjoys it! If you could review that would be awesome! Thank you!... I own nothing… blah blah blah…**

The faint pounding in her head grew more and more prominent as her mind shook off the groggy mist that was unconsciousness… She made a feeble attempt to open her eyes, fighting their disobedient heaviness, only to be rewarded with more darkness. A dimly lit room gave her little in the way of understanding where she was. Slowly her mind began to clear as she became more aware of her surroundings.

She soon recognised that she couldn't move her hands… looking down, she saw a thick rope binding them together… Panic started to build as her heart began to race and her memories slowly returned.

The light of the day had long since passed, and the cool air was refreshing as she ran through the darkened streets, the streetlamps providing small glimmers of light, helping to guide her route.

The music blasted through her headphones as her feet kept time with the beat. She allowed her mind to wander to recent events, reflecting on the day that was drawing to a close…

'Two more miles' she thought to herself, 'Two more miles and there is chocolate waiting for you at home… the sooner you run it the sooner you have chocolate' smiling to herself at the thought of relaxing with her feet up on the sofa, treats in hand and rubbish on the television, she was unaware of the danger that was closing in.

Before she could process what was happening, a black gloved hand pressed against her mouth as another arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her into a van, she attempted to scream but the muffled noise sounded pathetic against the gloved hand. Attempting to strike her attacker she kicked backwards and heard a grunt, before feeling the grip around her waist and mouth loosening. She took her chance. Running harder than she ever had, trying to suck in oxygen in between shouts for help, she suddenly felt herself falling, someone landed on top of her and turned her around so she was lying on her back. The figure pinned her hands above her head with one hand whilst she continued to try and break free from him. He backhanded her across her face, momentarily stunning her as he pulled out a syringe and injected her neck. The last thing she saw before she was pulled into darkness was his smile, his terrifying grin that sent fear deep into her heart. *

This flashback only intensified her panic, attempting to pull at the rope binding her hands, she succeed only in bruising and pinching her skin. She shakily got to her feet, trying to control her emotions as she sought to explore this room. She found little that would help her, there was a cold metal door and an out of reach barred window. Shit.

Just as her brain began to kick into motion trying to think of anyway she could escape or what it could possibly be that she was wanted for, the door creaked open. A man, the same man as before she assumed, walked in. He was followed by another two who stayed by the door as he progressed further into the room.

'' Look who's awake… How is your head this morning sweetheart?'' He sneered at her as she backed up until she hit the far wall.

''Who are you… What the hell do you want with me?!''

''I don't have time for your questions. We have to move, what I need to know is are you going to behave or do I need to get another syringe out again…?''

She glared at him. ''Why would I go with you?!'' She spat.

''Very well… have it your way'' He looked almost disappointed as he nodded to the two guys by the door. They began moving towards her.

She panicked. Forgetting her hands were still tied as adrenaline flowed through her veins she attempted to kick and punch her way out of the room. It didn't take long until the two men had her restrained. The one she assumed was the leader smiled as he walked towards her. He caressed her face and she recoiled from his touch as he spoke: ''Fiesty… I like that… Lets just hope it doesn't get you into too much trouble, sweetheart.'' She continued to struggle as he revealed a syringe, plunging her into darkness once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugh… She pushed herself away from the pillow as she reached for her alarm… Her blonde locks fell framing her face as she tried to shake sleep from her body. Hanna slid out of bed towards her shower as she tried not to focus on what vile lessons awaited her today at Rosewood High.

An hour later she dragged her unwilling body through the doors of the school, unhappily making her way towards her first class. English. At least her friends were there, and the to and fro of extremely subtle sexual tension between Mr Fitz and Aria definitely made it an entertaining period… Smiling to herself as she thought about how happy her best friend had been recently, she made her way to her locker and eventually towards the classroom just as the bell rang to signal the start of the school day.

Finally! Lunch time! Hanna, Aria and Spencer made their way through the canteen to an empty table.  
'Seriously though, where is she? Its so weird that she would miss school?'

'Yeah especially because it's only a week until her swim meet… She would normally be buzzing about, running her mouth about needing to get to the pool at every spare moment!'

Hanna listened to the exchange between Spencer and Aria as she tried Emily's cell again. No answer… Again. 'Why wont she pick up?!' Hanna groaned as she pushed her phone back into her bag… 'We should go round after school…'

As the final bell of the day rang, the liars gathered outside of the school building and headed towards Emily's house. As they approached the right house, Emily's mom met them coming out of their front door.

'Hi girls! Where is Emily?' She smiled at them

'Uh, Mrs Fields… that's why we're here… she wasn't at school today and we wanted to make sure she was okay?' Hanna stated, panic starting to infiltrate her mind.

'Hanna… what do you mean? She stayed with you last night? Why didn't she go with you to school?' Mrs Fields countered, confusion masking the terror that threatened to spill over.

'What?... No… She didn't?!' Hanna couldn't hide it anymore, shear panic took over in her voice. 'Why would you think that…? The last time I spoke to her she was about to go for a run before she had a girly evening with you when you got in from work?!'

'Oh my god. No. That was our plan… But she text me… She text me saying she was staying at yours for the night… that you had had some kind of emergency…' Mrs Fields felt as if everything was spinning at about 150 mph. How... why… what did this mean…?!

Spencer, having snapped into action when she realised neither they nor Mrs Fields had heard from Emily since the night before, finished her call to the police stating: 'We need to go down to the station. The police have some questions.'

Hanna put her arm around Mrs Fields, who seemed to be in a state of shock, she had lost all colour and her hands hadn't left her face since realisation had begun to creep into her thoughts.

Emily was missing.

Emily felt her body rocking gently from side to side, she felt vibrations from an engine as she brought herself back into the world of consciousness, batting her eyelids to once again fight off their heavy rebellion as she sought to take in her surroundings more clearly. She made a small groan, muffled against the gag, as the pounding in her head grew stronger. This noise alerted her captors to her awakening state.

A small laugh escaped the driver's throat as he saw her face contort with the pain of the effects of the drugs. He didn't miss the look of pure hatred that she attempted to throw at him.

'Look who has re-joined the land of the living boys!' He shouted to the two men sitting either side of her.

She heard two grunts as she looked around the car trying to see any distinctive scenery.

Ten minutes passed, so far… nothing helpful. She looked around the car… still nothing particularly useful… the driver was smoking… the cigarette lighter hadn't been replaced properly so she could see the amber glow emerging from the port. If only her hands weren't tied. She could make an attempt to grab it and burn them and and and … and then what..? She was trapped by two tall muscular men either side of her, and any attempt to reach the driver would undoubtedly result in pain on her front. Damn this, what was she going to do?! … The car seemed to be slowing down… Her feet weren't tied… could she make a break for it…? Please park close to a woods… Please park somewhere close to a sheltered area… please?!

Unfortunately all her mental pleading did no good. The driver pulled them into a large open space, the only shelter provided by a large mansion. Eugh… can I not catch a break?! She thought to herself.

As the car pulled to a halt, the driver got out and signalled to the two men to do the same. Emily tested her bonds as her arms pulled against her restraints, nothing. This is just getting better and better. Stuck in her thoughts, she didn't hear the driver shout at her until one of the goons roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her from the car, removing her gag.

'OI! WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU WILL ANSWER! IS THAT CLEAR?!' He got close to her face when she did not respond. She could taste his repulsive overly minted breath as he reached for her throat enunciating his next words. 'I SAID. IS. THAT. CLEAR?!'

Still she just glared in response. She would not give him the satisfaction. Earning her a hard slap across her face. The only reason she remained standing was because of the vice like grip of the goons holding her still tied arms in place.  
The driver encroached upon her personal space once more as his hand reached for and held her face painfully tight. He whispered to her: 'Don't piss me off. It will not work out well for you sweetheart. Trust me on this.' Pushing her face away as he released his grip.

'Do one.' She uttered, her words filled with false confidence, but that confidence drained as she saw his face swell and boil over with anger. He struck her again. This time not even the sheer steel grip of the two goons could keep her in place as her knees buckled and her body fell to the ground. As he lowered his hand, still shaking from anger, she began to push herself up from the floor. Instinctively her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she ran.

She bolted passed the car unsure of where she was going, 'don't fall… don't fall... don't fall' she repeated to herself as she continued with one foot after the other. She could hear footsteps behind her, gaining on her. Damn it, this would be so much easier if she could use her arms! Suddenly she felt a blow to her back as she was propelled forwards towards the ground. She landed with a painful thud, pinned to the floor by a heavy mass that she soon realised was one of the goons. He roughly pulled her to her feet and began to drag her back to the house, no matter how much she tried she could not shake off his grip. She kicked him in the shin in an attempt to escape but all the seemed to was anger him. Growling he spun her around and punched her hard in the stomach. Her attempted to escape faltered as she tried to retrieve the air back into her lungs.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK OUT WELL FOR YOU IF YOU KEEP PISSING US OFF?!' The driver yelled as she was brought back beside the car. A sudden realisation seemed to hit him, lowering his voice he muttered evilly 'I don't think she is scared enough, boys.' He grinned maliciously.

The goon holding her let out a menacing laugh as he pulled her body into his, wrapping one arm around her waist, whilst the other reached and pulled her hair, forcing her head back. The driver walked slowly towards them, he reached to pull a knife from its sheath at his belt. He pressed the cool metal against her bare neck. 'I could kill you. Right here… Right now… and not even think twice.' He said, his eyes baring into hers, his words pouring out of him like a vile poison that upon impact rendered her frozen and utterly incapacitated. Emily didn't know what to think. Even her thoughts were frozen in place.

'Let's make a deal… you behave and maybe I won't kill you. But piss me off again and you won't live long enough to regret it. Understand?!' He challenged, pressing the knife into her neck, drawing a little blood just to emphasise his point.

Suddenly she found her confidence… From where she did not know. She attempted to replace her look of terror with one of indifference. A sharp tug of her hair reminded her she hadn't answered his question. 'Yes.' Was all she said through gritted teeth as the driver replaced his knife and she let a quiet breathe of relief.

'Looks like she's going to be trouble… I trust you two can keep her in line?! That is if you can even keep hold of her this time?!' He questioned the two other men. To be rewarded with two grunts as their only response.

He walked into the mansion confidently as the two men followed dragging a struggling Emily along with them. The driver stopped at a grand door, he knocked three times and upon invitation, slowly and respectfully entered, signalling that the two other men should follow.

Forcing her into the room ahead of them, the two men kept a tight grip on her, unbothered by her resistance. Once inside, the door was shut by the driver. She was once again pulled into the body of one of the goons as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

'Oh my god..' she breathed as a paralyzing cocktail of panic, terror and utter shock took over her body.


	3. Chapter 3

'Whats wrong Emily? You look a little shocked to see me…' Nate taunted her, his eyes dancing with delight at her fear.

'You… You're… I mean I … You died…' Emily stuttered. She couldn't take this in… She had stabbed him… 'How…' the strength in her voice lost its battle with her fear, her words sounded weak.

'Look pretty good for a dead guy don't I?!' He sneered. 'Yeah so, while you were panicking and freaking out, the ambulance was a bit busy looking after your little friend with a hole in his chest, I slipped away. I mean the stab wound wasn't exactly helpful… Thanks for that. But I rang Mark here' He signalled to the driver. '… who picked me up, stitched me up and sorted me out.'

Emily still looked confused.

'Whats wrong? The police didn't warn you I would come back for you…? Oh no wait… that's right… Detective Wilden and I have an… understanding…' He smirked.

Unexpectedly, Emily felt her confidence come back, she felt anger rise within her and she started to struggle violently against the hold of the goon. 'You sick sick freak! Why are you here?! You already killed Maya. You took her away. Don't you get it?! You can't do anything to me that is worse than that!'

Laughing, he closed the distance between them as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back in an attempt to stop her from struggling. 'You think she loved you?! Pathetic. She was MINE. You were nothing to her. You stole her from me and seeing as last time didn't give me the happy ever after I wanted, I guess we are going to have to try again…' His face contorted with a desperate look of hatred, it radiated from his whole body and sent shivers through Emily's entire being. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction though. She spat in his face. He pulled her hair tighter and she yelped with the pain.

'That's right, keeping being a bitch, it will make this all the more enjoyable.' With that he released her hair, balled his fist and struck her hard across the face.

Breathing heavily she shuddered as she asked 'What are you going to do…?'

His voice bounced with anticipation as he spoke… 'You will just have to wait and see.'

Looking to Mark, he moved to leave the room, 'Take her down, you can untie her, she won't be going anywhere down there… It shouldn't be too long until our next guest arrives.'

-

It was cold. The uninviting walls of the interview room made Hanna uneasy. Wilden was sat opposite her, asking her about Emily…

'I've told you everything! She didn't show up to school, her mum thought she was with me, she wasn't. SHE IS MISSING! Why aren't you out finding her?! I've given you the route of her run- start there!' Hanna was losing patience, she was worried about her friend, if she was okay she would have called her back by now…

'Hanna, you need to calm down, shouting at me isn't going to make this go any faster.' Wilden looked tired, he had had enough of this girl, couldn't she stay out of trouble for a week or so?! Was that really so hard to ask… I mean sure, it was great the first time… Ashley is so hot. But seriously. Come on now... this is starting to wear a little thin.

There was a knock at the door, opening it swiftly a young officer walked into the room and whispered something to Wilden. Immediately he got up and made for the door. 'Hanna, go home. We are doing everything we can and will let you know of any developments.' With that he was gone.

'They must have found something… They must have, why else would they scatter like that?!' Aria voiced. 'They just left us… Told us to go home and left…'

'I don't know about you but the last thing I want to be doing is sitting at home right now…' Spencer reasoned

'Let's go walk her run route…' Hanna knew something was off about it… Why all of a sudden would Emily change her plans like that, she wouldn't run away. She just wouldn't. 'We can't go and look through her house trying to find clues… Mrs Fields is freaked enough, but the last thing she said about was this run… she always did the same one… I think we should walk it and see if we can find anything…'

'It's better than doing nothing' Aria agreed.

The police had so far found nothing to help them locate Emily Fields, Wilden had been busy all afternoon attempting to throw his colleagues off Nates trail. He looked at the clock, 'eugh… 11pm.' It had been a long day and he was grateful to see his own bed, when his phone rang… He recognised that number. 

'You said that was it?! That I didn't need to be involved anymore!' Wilden shouted into the phone. 'It was supposed to be over! Letting you go was supposed to be the end of it! I can't keep playing these Games Nate!' 

'Its over when I say its over. You should already be on your way.' Nates voice spoke through the phone. 

'You think you're so tough. You're not. You're just a silly little boy with an anger problem. Don't make an enemy out of me.' Wilden tried to be threatening.

'Don't be stupid Detective. This is your last chance. Do as I say and I will destroy the tape of you coercing a woman to sleep with you to make her daughters shoplifting charges go away… the same tape that shows you accepting a large amount of cash from a notorious drug dealer who just mysteriously managed to escape police custody…'

'Okay! Okay okay you have made your point! Give me two hours.'

Wilden hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He sat with his head in his hands for a good half an hour before he picked up his phone, grabbed his keys and headed out of the door.

Silently sneaking up to the window he watched as she slept. He was grateful that her bedroom was on the ground floor. He was even more grateful that the night was hot and her window was slightly ajar. He pulled it open and climbed through silently stepping towards where she lay. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sticky cloth.

She stirred in her sleep, but she did not wake up. Wilden held his breath as he reached forward, clamped his the cloth over her mouth. Her eyes widened in panic and although she tried to scream the sound was lost in the cloth… she had no choice but to breathe in its sweet sickly essence as her eyes began to close and she succumbed to the dark void awaiting her. Wilden picked her up, exited via the window and placed her into the trunk of his car. Looking down at her still form he couldn't help feeling some remorse. Quickly he shook it off and got into the driver seat of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

'How do we play this boss? I mean… that detective is on his way… We will have two girls in our basement… surely by now people will have noticed that Fields bitch is missing… What happens if they place us?!' Mark was pacing as he said this… Its not like he was nervous, but he did feel a little uneasy about the whole situation… Every other heist had always been quick, two days at the most… This was the third day and there was still so much to do… 'And what do we do with the bodies?!'

'It wont be 'bodies' there will only be one death. Emily is going to have to live with what she sees. She is going to know, how it feels to have someone taken away from her forever!'

'What about Maya?!'

Nate turned and reached for the man's throat. He whispered dangerously quietly through gritted teeth. 'Maya was nothing to Emily. Emily was nothing to her. Maya LOVED ME. Emily was just in the way. She was nothing but a convenience to Maya and an inconvenience to me.' He released his grip and walked away.

Mark coughed and spluttered, muttering an apology as Nates phone rang.

'Take her to the basement. I will be there, waiting.' He ended the call and strutted slowly down to the basement where he was met with a pacing Emily. She was confined in metal cage, the bars of which ran from the floor to the ceiling.

'I swear to god you piece of shit, LET ME OUT OF HERE!' She gripped the bars and made a futile attempt to shake them loose.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he approached her. Uttering only one word that brought her to the edge of terror. 'Playtime.'

Nate smirked at the effect this had on Emily. She lost the colour in her face and her voice visably shook as she asked: ' What are you going to do…'

He didn't grace her with a response as just on que Wilden walked down the stairs carrying an unconscious form. Emily's eyes widened as she recognised the auburn hair that fell covering the face of her girlfriend.

'You piece of shit! Let her go! This has nothing to do with her! Your fight is with me!' Emily screamed.

Nate banged his hands against the bars, making Emily jump backwards, silencing her. 'You don't get it do you?! I've already told you. She means a lot to you, just like Maya did to me. So you're going to know what it feels like to lose her too.'

'No. You don't get it. I LOVED MAYA! SHE LOVED ME! NOT YOU. YOU LOST HER ON YOUR OWN! AND IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS INNOCENT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM EVERYONE. YOU TOOK HER AWAY! DON'T YOU SEE?! YOURE SICK IN THE HEAD! YOU TOOK HER AWAY!' She was screaming with tears rolling down her face.

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!' Nate was losing control. 'LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH. IT IS YOUR FAULT. I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DO ANYTHING IF YOU HAD STAYED WELL ENOUGH ALONE! SHE WAS MINE!'

' WASN'T. YOU REPULSED HER. SHE HATED YOU. SHE WANTED NOTHING THAT TO BE AWAY FROM YOU. SHE LOVED ME!' Emily continued to shout, she knew she was getting to him and although she was aware that it probably wasn't the best idea… she couldn't stop.

'RAHHHHH!' Nate screamed. 'Put the girl in the other cage.' He growled. 'And shut the other one up, show her who is in charge here. I will see you upstairs.'

'But..' Willden made an attempt to argue, only to but shut down.

'You heard what I said detective. Don't make this any worse for yourself.' Nate was fighting to keep his voice calm. He didn't turn to look at Wilden as spoke, he simply made his way back up the stairs.

Upon hearing the door slam Wilden gulped… He looked towards Emily who was attempting to put up a strong front, raising her fists at the thought of Wilden attacking her.

He made towards her confinement and she backed away ever so slightly. Opening the locked gate he pulled it open. That is when she made her move, she sprinted towards him, barging him out the way as she made for the stairs. Her thought being if she could just get a phone… she couldn't leave Paige but she could try and call 911… could they trace the call to get to her?! She hoped so! It didn't take Wilden long to recover, he was on her like a shot grabbing her arms from behind and spinning her round sending her back crashing against the wall at the bottom of the stairs momentarily knocking the fight from her. He kept a grip of her arms as he spoke in a scarily low tone.

'Do yourself a favour and think for a minute you little bitch. If you go tearing up there now you're not going to get anywhere, you're just going to get yourself hurt! Get it?!' Pulling her away from the wall and slamming her back against it to show his point.

'Why do you even care?! Don't tell me you've suddenly grown a conscience… What is it? Kidnapping is fine but you draw the line at assault?! Don't pretend like you care, you worthless piece of shit.'

Wilden drew his hand back quickly in preparation to strike her across the face, she flinched in anticipation but he managed to catch himself before he delivered the blow. He left his hand threateningly floating there for a few seconds. 'You've got a smart mouth. It's going to cause you nothing but trouble if you can't keep it quiet. Believe it or not Emily, I actually am here to help you. I know it looks bad.' She scoffed at this point, but he continued anyway… 'I know it looks bad and up until about half an hour ago I didn't think I had a choice but to do what Nate was saying. But I do have a choice. I'm going to help you get out of here, and then you're going to vouch for me. You're going to leave out the part about me being Paige's kidnapper. You're just going to say I saved you.  
Got it?!'

Emily looked at him… Shocked at what he was asking her to do… 'You want me to lie to cover your sorry ass?'

'Does your alternative seem much better?' He sneered.

'Fine. Just get us both out of here okay?!' Although Emily never intended to lie to the police (the real police) Wilden didn't need to know that right now.

'Oh Emily… One more thing…' Before she could process what was happening, she fell to the floor from a punch to the face. 'We have to make it seem real don't we sweetheart?!' He was enjoying this far too much.

He pulled her by the arm and dragged her back into her cage where he pushed her to the floor and stood over her. 'Don't forget our deal. If you back out of it, I promise you I will make your life and the life of your little girlfriend, hell. In fact no, scratch that. Hell will look like a freaking dream compared to your life.' He kicked her in the stomach. 'One for luck.' And with that he was gone.

She curled herself into a tight ball as she tried to negate the pain on the side of her head and in her stomach. Paige started to stir, Emily moved as close as she could towards her. 'What the hell am I going to do?' She thought to herself. 


End file.
